


Midnight Confession

by lovelyknow (celestialdescendant)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line platonic soulmattes, Multi, alternate universe - not kpop idols, at a socially acceptable amount, because why the fuck not, characters ingest alcohol, fluffy ending uwu, happy ending just because, minlix will talk and communicate properly, please give me all the minlix, relationship introspection, they will also kiss a lot, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdescendant/pseuds/lovelyknow
Summary: Felix walks into a New Year’s Eve party with a date. An hour in, they catch their date making out with someone. Felix decides they were too sober for this.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, minor Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: SKZ Seasons of Love





	Midnight Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZ_Seasons_of_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love) collection. 



> written for the SKZ Seasons of Love fest ([@SKZSeasons](https://twitter.com/SKZSeasons)) on twitter
> 
>  **prompt** : "Hey it's New Year's Eve and I know you came alone and I wasn't, but my drunk date's now making out with some random person and it's probably the alcohol talking at this point but I definitely harbored a crush on you for the past year and would like to kiss you" AU!
> 
> \---
> 
> NOTE: **Felix** is nonbinary and goes by they/them, while **Minho** is cis-male, goes by he/him. Other characters that play active roles in this fic are Seungmin (cismale; he/him) and Jisung (nb; he/him/they/them). And the other notable characters that don't play active role are Hyunjin (genderfluid; she/her/he/him) and Chan (cismale; he/him).
> 
> SHOUTOUT: to all the people I had beta this monstrosity: Iggy, Bee, Claire, and Bea (insert pouting emoji here). This had become a very personal fic of mine and I put a lot of personal feelings in this and I just wanted it in the best way possible, and these lovely people helped me with that. Thank you so much!

Felix wasn’t mad. Sure, they may have pulled open the refrigerator a little too aggressively and practically slammed the door close after pulling out what is to be their third bottle of Moscow Mule for the night, but they weren’t _mad_ _._ If Felix were to describe their current emotion, the more appropriate word would be disappointed. Yep, that sounds more like it. Disappointed.

“Oh no,” says a voice from the other side of the room. “Who made our Lixie mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Felix insists, turning to Seungmin who was sitting on the kitchen counter regally. “I’m _disappointed._ There’s a difference, Minnie.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes but didn’t argue further— _the smart choice_ _,_ Felix thinks. “Where’s Jinnie? I thought you two were each other’s dates for tonight.”

“I could ask you the same about Sungie,” they deflected. “Did he leave you by yourself after finding someone to make out with like a horny teenager?”

“So you _are_ mad about Jinnie.”

“How many times do I have to tell you—”

“I heard you the first time,” Seungmin waved off Felix’s protests. “You’re _disappointed_ _,_ not _mad_ _,_ there’s a _difference_ _._ Right?” Felix ignored his cheeky smile, choosing to focus on more pressing matters.

“Exactly. By the way, have you seen...” Felix trailed off, words momentarily failing them and choosing instead to tap the cap of their bottle. Thankfully, they’ve been friends long enough for Seungmin to understand what Felix was trying to convey.

“The bottle opener?”

Felix turned to him cheerfully, “Yes, that one!”

“I haven’t seen it since I got to the kitchen,” Seungmin shook his head apologetically, “but I do have that bottle opener keychain souvenir thing from when Sungie went to Malaysia. Here, hand me your bottle.”

“You’re the best,” they sing-songed while skipping over, “have I ever told you that?”

“You could afford to say it a few more times,” joked Seungmin, but otherwise uncapped Felix’s drink without further comment. And as Felix downed half the bottle’s contents in one go, he simply watched with a smirk on his face. “Take it easy, Lixie. Come up for air sometime, why don’t you?”

Now, Felix wouldn’t normally follow anyone should they tell them how to drink his alcohol, but this was Seungmin, so they suppose they could make a one-time exception. Seungmin was the most sensible of their quartet, so it should hold some merit.

“Don’t worry,” Felix reassures with a careless shrug, “I know how to drink.”

“I know you do,” Seungmin ugly-snorted, and it made Felix crack a smile. “But you make some really questionable decisions sometimes, Lixie. Especially when you’re in a bad mood.”

“I’m not mad—”

_“Bad_ _,_ Lixie,” Seungmin deadpanned. “I never said anything about you being mad, but this just proves me right. Eat a bit of the snacks Changbin-hyung took time to set up for his party.”

Felix pressed their lips together in thought. Before they could respond, a voice spoke up from behind.

“Come now, Minnie. Let’s put a little more faith in our little Lixie, yeah?” Felix felt the familiar weight of an arm drape itself on their shoulders, grounding him. They only turned their head a quarter to the left before they were hit with a Certified Han Jisung Megawatt Smile. “We’re all adults here and can make our own decisions, especially with regards to drinking. Right?”

It was really sweet of Jisung to stick up for them. For as long as they’ve known each other, Jisung was always there for Felix and the bestest friend anyone could ask for. Playfully annoying personality and all.

“Bold of you to call me _little Lixie_ when I’m a whole inch taller than you.”

Jisung made an exaggerated shot-in-the-heart motion. “How rude! Here I am defending my cute and precious dongsaeng—”

“Only younger by only a few hours—”

“—yet they treat me so coldly! Kids these days don’t have any respect at all!”

Having heard this speech from Jisung one too many times, Seungmin quickly changed the topic. “Where have you been, Sungie? I thought you just had to take a piss.”

“I _did_ just take a piss,” Jisung drily states. “There was only one bathroom so the line was _so fucking long_ _._ Don’t blame me for everyone else’s similarly weak bladders.” Then they turned their eyes to Felix, “By the way, I thought I saw Jinnie when I got out of the bathroom—”

“You probably saw correctly,” Felix cuts in, irritation bleeding into their words. It made their two companions giggle at their sudden humorless expression. “Was she pinned to the wall by someone in a dark top and red hair?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s Jinnie.”

“Hm,” Seungmin mused aloud while spinning the bottle-opener-keychain with his forefinger, “dark top and red hair. Chan-hyung?”

Felix snorts, taking another swig of their drink. “Who else?”

“And you were the unfortunate sap who was used as a means to their end,” Seungmin concluded in mock-sympathy. He even raised his free hand up to pat Felix’s head consolingly. “There, there, Lixie. You weren’t the first person those two got involved with in their mating dance. Sungie and I have been victims of that too.”

“Welcome to the club!”

“That doesn't help, Sungie.”

“Sorry, Minnie.” Jisung’s expression was anything but sorry, though. It made Felix want to flick his forehead, but it wasn’t going to be worth the whining. “I just saw our adorable little friend here—”

“I’m _taller_ than you—”

_“—Hush, child_ _._ Any-gays, Lixie was all solemn for what is supposed to be a fun New Year Eve’s party, so I attempted to lighten the mood. Did it work?”

It did, actually. Felix could always count on their friends to make them feel better with barely any effort. And it was so obvious too, with the way Felix was now leaning casually against the counter. It’s common for all four of them (yes, Hyunjin included) to exchange platonically loving words of affirmation to the other, but the other side of their friendship also thrives on sarcasm and teasing so...

With a faux unimpressed expression, “I don’t know, Sungie. _What do you think?”_

“Yeesh, who murdered your imaginary pet dog this morning?”

_“Did somebody say Lee Minho?”_

Felix almost dropped their drink. Only Jisung noticed because they were already looking in Felix’s direction while Seungmin was already exchanging banter with Minho.

“Hi hyung, you have great timing.”

“So you three _were_ talking about me!”

“I can assure you, we were not.” 

“Then, perhaps, were you,” Minho bats his eyes flamboyantly, “thinking of me?”

“In your fucking dreams,” Seungmin says blandly, though without any true ill will.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re only in my nightmares at best.” Minho then turns to the other two occupants of the kitchen, flashing a disarming smile. “Maybe it was one of you two?” If Felix’s heart skipped a beat, that was for them to know and no one else to ever find out.

Thankfully, Jisung answers, “Hyung, I think you’re forgetting that it’s _you_ obsessed with me and not the other way around.” They even lift their nose at Minho haughtily for good measure.

“Who was it again that wouldn’t let go of my hand when we rode that roller coaster last month?”

“And who was it that spammed my inbox with messages about eating lunch even if we were already in the same room? Not to mention we’ve been working together since 8 AM that same day.”

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

Felix smiles, comfortable with watching their verbal exchange. It’s how they usually act within their friend groups, merely a quiet observer. There were times when they were an active participant in their shenanigans, but Felix themself also enjoys simply witnessing events unfold. It leaves them privy to rather interesting things about their friends.

Like how, for instance, Felix was the first to notice that something was going on between Hyunjin and Chan. And despite Felix’s earlier fit about being ditched, they are genuinely happy that their friends were finally progressing in their relationship. It took many ups and downs and twists and turns before the two finally realized their own life dances would go really well with each other. Quite beautiful and romantic, really.

Felix would have been envious had they been discontented with their own relationship status. Or lack of it, rather. Felix themself wasn’t actively looking for a relationship. They’re well past the mindset that they needed a romantic companion. One can find all the love and affection within themselves, and even close family and friends. Felix considered themself lucky to have realized this early in their life.

_But of course..._

Minho let out a loud laugh at Seungmin and Jisung’s now joint antics, his shoulders shaking freely and face painted in pure joy. His voice, like windchimes, resonated deep within Felix, and they couldn’t help but smile.

_I wouldn’t be opposed if a certain someone were to be more affectionate to me specifically._

“Alright, I’ve concluded that neither of you were pure of heart enough to summon me from thought alone,” Minho jests, pushing Seungmin and Jisung away lightly. Then he turns to Felix, still teasing but also quite fond. “So it must have been you, Yongbokie.”

And Felix, to their credit, manages to respond calmly and with an almost secretive smile, “If it helps you sleep at night, hyung.” Vague but casual; not bad. Sometimes even Felix manages to surprise themselves with their actions.

There was a flash of _something_ in Minho’s eyes at Felix’s response. A little playful, a bit of surprise, but also what Felix identifies as interest. Or it could have simply been wishful thinking on Felix’s part, but dreaming is free anyway. No harm, no foul.

Smirking, “You’re not going to deny it?”

“Did you want me to?”

“I never said that.”

“So you _didn’t_ want me to deny it?” Let it be known that Felix, despite being content playing as an observer, never backs down from a challenge when presented to them.

“I didn’t exactly say that either.”

“As entertaining as this logical debate is headed,” Jisung cuts in, a certain glint in their eyes, “I suddenly remembered that Jeongin approached me about forming a beer pong team to challenge Ryujin and her friends.” Felix narrows their eyes in suspicion.

Suspicious as hell because Jisung didn’t have the strongest tolerance (read: they were the weakest), and was already so chaotic in throwing games when _sober_. Jeongin would have gone through their friend group at least twice before considering them. Before they could comment, however, Jisung kept on talking.

“Minnie!” Jisung turns enthusiastically to their unsuspecting friend. “You can be our third teammate!”

“What? But I don’t want to.” Seungmin sounded bewildered, and rightfully so. “Wait, Sungie, you know I don’t play drinking games! Even more so if it’s beer involved.”

“But you were a baseball pitcher, so this is going to be a piece of cake for you!” With surprising strength, Jisung managed to pull Seungmin down from the counter and drag him already halfway out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, in _primary school_ _._ I haven’t touched a baseball in years!”

“You’ll be _fine_ _,_ trust me! And you don’t even have to worry about the beer since we can replace it with whatever drink you want. Hell, we can even go with _fear_ pong!”

“I don’t like the sound of that even more.”

“It’s all going to be edible, Minnie, don’t worry. Now come on, let’s _go.”_

Felix wanted to hit their head with a wall. Repeatedly.

In hindsight, Felix should have expected Jisung to pull _something_ to get Felix to have a moment with Minho. When Felix admitted to possessing romantic feelings for Minho during an 00LINE drinking night, Jisung was the most excited and even appointed themself as wing-human (“Because to be simply called a man doesn’t fully encapsulate my awesome”).

The execution might not be the most appropriate, but they got the spirit. And Felix genuinely _does_ appreciate Jisung’s… help. But they really wish they could have been less obnoxious about it.

“We’ll see you two later!” Jisung winked none-too-discreetly. “Don’t have too much fun without us~”

Felix thinks they _really_ should have flicked Jisung’s forehead when they had the chance.

“Was he drunk?”

“No, he’s just Jisung.”

Minho laughed, “Right, how could I forget? That’s their default state.”

“Pretty much.” Felix took a sip of their drink to hopefully quell the butterflies fluttering around in their stomach. It’s been a while since Felix has been alone with Minho because of their recent personal schedules and workload, they almost forgot how big an effect Minho has on them simply for existing.

“What about you?”

Felix blinks. “Pardon?”

“Are you still sober or are you tipsy already?” Minho asks with a smirk. “I saw you down almost two whole bottles in the living room earlier before going to the kitchen.”

“Oh god,” Felix covers as much of their rapidly-turning-pink face with their free hand. That had been right after they realized Hyunjin had ditched them to go suck face with Chan. 

“Aww, no need to be so shy, Yongbokie,” cooed the older, playfully patting Felix’s head. “It was impressive, actually. But it was unlike you to drink rather carelessly. What made you mad, hm?”

Felix wasn’t—okay fine, maybe they were a _little_ mad (don’t tell Seungmin).

“Well, Jinnie was supposed to be my date…”

“Hyunjin? Say no more. I saw her and Channie-hyung before coming here to the kitchen.” Minho shudders. “Though I really wish I hadn’t. Do they have some exhibition kink?”

“I asked Jinnie that before.” They shrug. “She just said she’s just Chan-hyung-sexual.”

Snorting, “Fair. I guess I also wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to make out with someone I fancied, if they were willing.”

“Oh yeah,” Felix snaps into a finger-gun which they point at Minho, “speaking of someone you fancied, how is it going with your crush?” Because Felix’s attention was all on Minho, it didn’t escape their notice when his expression faltered. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we can talk about something else.”

“No, it’s fine,” Minho reassures. “I just forgot that you knew about it. I thought you would have forgotten about it since I’ve only mentioned it once a few months ago.”

Felix opens their mouth to reply, “Well of course I’d remember these things since they’re about you,” but quickly realized that doing so would probably leave them in a vulnerable state. They simply closed their mouth and attempted to shrug nonchalantly.

They replied instead, “It’s been years since you’ve been interested in anyone, and you don’t really open up much about stuff like that. I couldn’t help if I were a little curious about who had stolen our Mingo’s affection.”

“It’s just a crush,” Minho dismisses, moving to also lean against the counter to Felix’s left. His tone was somber but positively resigned. “But if you must know, I haven’t been actively pursuing them.”

“And why not?”

“I’m not sure they’d be interested in me.”

Felix snorts carelessly, “You’re such a bad liar, hyung.”

Minho laughs good-naturedly, “It’s the truth! Well, partially. I’m beginning to think they’re just not interested in relationships in general.”

“Did you ask them?” Felix inquires. “Before you went off and assumed on your own what they wanted, did you ever think to just confess and ask them what they wanted?” It’s rather hypocritical of them to advise, Felix knows, but this isn’t about them right now.

Besides, Minho’s different.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Then you’ve practically given up,” Felix scolds. “And you can’t give up without even trying. That just makes it harder for us normal people to get the confidence to do anything about the ones we like.”

“What are you saying?” Minho asks with a laugh. “Do you think I’m abnormal then?”

“No,” mouth working faster before their brain, “I actually think you’re special.”

And pause.

_Fuck me,_ Felix feels their face warm in embarrassment and they even avoid looking at Minho. _Fuck me and my stupid traitorous mouth and the stupid alcohol while we’re at it._

When Minho finally dared to break the silence, his voice was soft and careful, “Is that what you think of me, Yongbokie?”

_No turning back now_ , Felix placed their drink away from them on the counter before turning their head to Minho with all the remaining confidence their body could muster. Keeping eye contact and in the sincerest voice, “Yes, you’re someone special to me, hyung.”

Music from the living room underlaid the excited chatter of the party attendees. The smell of food and alcohol was distinct in the air. The kitchen light above flickered ever so slightly. All those didn’t matter to Felix or Minho, as they basked in each other’s presence and attention.

Then Minho smiles so fondly and admits, “You’re someone special to me too, Felix.”

Blushing pink, “That’s... good! Very good, even!”

“Very good?” repeated Minho in amusement.

Now red in slight embarrassment, “I mean that it’s good that we’re on the same page. You know, proper communication. It’s to build strong relationships.” _Felix, you’re a big idiot._

“Then it’s a good thing,” Minho’s lips quirked upward into a smirk, “that I wish to _really strengthen_ the relationship between you and I especially, huh?” He says with muted bravado, but Felix was close enough to hear and see nervousness in his demeanor clearly.

The sounds and sights from the party around them remain a constant presence, but in this moment, they only have each other.

Felix had long since learned that romantic relationships aren’t a necessity. You can get all the love and affection from family, friends, and even yourself to some degree. But the heart wants what the heart wants, and their heart is calling for Minho.

There’s no sense in giving up without even giving it a shot.

Keeping eye contact, Felix whispers just enough to be barely heard, “Hyung, I…”

“Yes?” Minho encouraged, mimicking their volume and tone.

“Do you know of that old New Year’s tradition?” Felix swallows nervously, but maintains eye contact with the older. “The one where you kiss someone at midnight?”

There’s a spark in Minho’s eyes. “I am familiar, yes.”

“That’s good then,” Felix says, echoing their earlier response. “Very good, actually. Because, as you know, it’s New Year’s Eve. And, well, you came alone, right?”

“That I did. But you didn’t, though.” There’s a teasing tone in his voice and expression.

For now, they settle for waving a hand dismissively, “Yeah, but Jinnie’s already busy making out with Chan-hyung somewhere I do not want to know.”

“Mhm. Where are you going with this, Yongbokie?”

And thank the _fuck_ Felix still had enough sense not to respond with “Hopefully with your mouth on mine in the next few minutes” out loud. There’s no coming back from an embarrassment like that.

“Right, so this is probably the alcohol finally kicking in and making me more blunt with this, but I’m already at this point so I’ll just roll with it.” Felix inhales deep and says in one go, “I really like you.”

One blink, then two, and three. “You—”

“As in,” Felix shifts a little in their stance nervously, “in the, I-have-a-crush-on-you sort of like. And, yes, I’m sure about what I’m saying and what I’m feeling. I’ve been crushing on you for at least the majority of last year.”

“Yongbokie—”

“So I was wondering,” Felix cuts off Minho for what they hope to be the last time, “if I may kiss you?”

And silence, but only long enough for the situation to settle itself properly over the both of them. It was taking everything in Felix not to look away from the shocked Minho, but they weren’t going to back out now. After what felt like hours, Minho smiles in fond relief at Felix and gently holds the hand between them, interlacing their fingers.

“How convenient,” Minho says as he raises his other hand to Felix’s face, thumb gently caressing over their cheek littered with freckles that Minho could spend all day counting. “Because the crush I accidentally admitted to you all those months ago was actually you.”

_...What?_

“And,” Minho continues, eyes briefly glancing at Felix’s lips before making eye contact once more, “I also _really_ want to kiss you.”

Felix like they could finally breathe again. “Y-You do?”

He smiles, “I really do.”

“That’s good, then.” Felix feels like they’re floating on cloud nine. Good thing Minho has a good hold on them, then. “Very good, even.”

“Midnight is still about an hour away, though,” Minho quietly points out. His smile went from fond to teasing in almost an instant. “So if I were to agree now…?”

“I mean,” Felix attempts to shrug nonchalantly, “it’s probably already midnight somewhere.” That made Minho laugh, which then made Felix laugh, so basically they’re both laughing at the situation.

Their feelings were mutual. _Holy fuck._

_“God_ _,”_ Minho says once they’ve calmed down. He was standing right in front of Felix now, almost as if caging them against the counter if it weren’t for Felix’s hands that made their way to his shoulders, pulling him close to their body. “I can’t find the words to express how much I care about you.”

Felix smiles coyly, leaning their head slightly to Minho’s hand still holding their face so gently. “Actions speak louder than words, hyung.”

He returns the smile and moves just a half step closer so that their bodies are practically brushing against each other. Minho takes the next move of bringing their heads close to each other, lips now only a hair’s breadth away, both their eyes falling shut. “I’m going to kiss you now, Yongbokie.”

_“Finally_ _,”_ Felix says just before the space between their lips was no more.

They kiss like they’re deprived, with all the longing and pining they could convey.

_Words really won’t be enough to understand this_ _,_ Felix pulls Minho closer by the shoulders so their bodies are now completely pressed together. It’s so much, yet also not enough.

They kiss like they’re dancing, with both of them taking turns leading. Pushing and pulling and moving to accommodate more and more. So intoxicated and absorbed in each other, caring about nothing else at the moment.

And when they pulled apart much later, it was only barely to breathe easy. Their eyes immediately sought each other upon opening, and they smiled so wide, so happy.

They just did that— _wow._

“You taste like strawberries,” Felix whispers giggly against Minho’s lips.

“I may have,” Minho plants this time a chaste kiss on Felix’s lips, “gotten a tip from a certain Korean quokka,” and another one on the corner of their mouth, “that you love strawberries.” Another on their freckled cheek, “So I bought a new lip balm with that in mind.” And a final (for now) lingering kiss on Felix’s jaw, tickling them into another short laughing fit.

“Sungie did?” Felix says upon catching their breath. Minho stopped kissing them for now, content with simply holding them close with their foreheads touching. “I should give him my thanks.”

“Eh, you can do that later.” Minho wraps their arms around Felix’s waist in a loose and undemanding hold. Then he smirks, not unlike a cat who got the cream, “I just want you for myself right now.”

“Simp,” Felix jokes, but even they can’t deny how whipped they too were for Minho.

“Only for you, my love.”

After some more kissing, they finally do get to talk about their relationship. You know, proper communication to build a strong relationship.

“So what are we?” Felix asks, leaning back into Minho’s firm embrace, hands laced in front of them. They were off to the side of the living room where everyone appeared to be waiting for the strike of midnight.

“Well, I want to be yours if you would be mine.”

“That almost sounds like a marriage proposal, hyung.”

And pause.

Felix tilts their head to look at Minho, “Hyung?”

Eventually Minho sighs, “I won’t lie to you, Yongbokie. I _have_ thought about what it would be like to be married to you one day. It’s something I had always thought of before deciding if I wanted to pursue a relationship with anyone.”

Felix was speechless.

“But,” Minho continues, locking eyes with Felix to show his sincerity, “I know that really rushing into things will only do more harm to us than good. And we’ve known each other long enough to know that we don’t quite share the same thoughts and approaches to relationships.

“But Felix,” he gently guides Felix so that they’re now standing hand in hand, chest to chest, and face to face. And what a beautifully sincere face he has. “I care very deeply about you, and want a relationship with you if you would let me.”

Everyone was already counting down to midnight around them, but they only have eyes for each other. And really, how could Felix say no to a confession like that?

Smiling tenderly, Felix guides Minho into another kiss just as everyone erupts into cheer around them. When they pull away moments later, they whisper their reply against his lips, “ _Yes._ ”

“Yes to what?” Minho prompts, but he was already grinning widely.

Felix can’t help but return the expression, “I’ll be in a relationship with you.”

“Oh, thank god,” Minho rushes in one go before placing a series of kisses everywhere all over Felix’s face, placing the final, lingering kiss on their lips. “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“Then show me,” Felix says determined. “Show me through action for how long the world gives us. I can’t promise you a lifetime just yet, but I don’t intend to let you go anytime soon, now that I have you.”

“You have me,” Minho reassures, pressing another kiss on Felix’s lips. They’ve already kissed many times tonight, but it still won’t be enough. They could spend years together and Minho swears it will still not be enough to show how much they mean to him.

But he will try. They will _both_ try together.

“You will always have me.”

“And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> minlix (and hyunchan) rise
> 
> \---
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/auscelestially) ([moodboard](https://twitter.com/auscelestially/status/1362960421745881090)) ; [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/auscelestially)


End file.
